The specific aims of this study are to compare recurrence-free interval and survival in patients with optimal (<1 cm residual) stage III epithelial ovarian cancer treated with two different treatment regimens of cisplatin/carboplatin and paclitaxel; compare toxicity and complications of two different regimens for administering cisplatin/carboplatin and paclitaxel in patients with optimal (<1 cm residual) stage III epithelial ovarian cancer; and correlate serial measurements of serum CA-125 levels with recurrence-free interval.